A communication type KARAOKE system is known as a conventional music piece distributing system. The communication type KARAOKE system has the following problems because MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) data is used.
In most cases of making MIDI data, a person who has a special skill has to listen to music and make a musical score. When MIDI data is made, special skill and knowledge are also needed and it is difficult to accurately trace the original music piece.
For reproduction by an MIDI sound source, it is difficult to equalize the tone of a musical instrument, the brace of a wind instrument, the touch of a keyboard instrument, or the playing manner or cutting of a stringed instrument with those of the original music piece. It is difficult to form the same mood as that of the original music piece while including an upsurging manner of a melody or the like.
When data is distributed by audio compression there are problems because a plurality of audio compressing techniques exist with individual characteristics, and independent formats. There is no compatibility.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a system which selects and distributes music piece data using a compression method that can be reproduced (that is, can be decoded) by a receiving apparatus.